I Don't Even Know Her Name
by southpark33
Summary: Tom Hanson has a BIG secret...he has a little sister who he's never even met. But all that is about to change. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own 21 Jump Street or anything related to it, and if you STILL decide to sue me be prepared to be disappointed because I have no cash for you to take.**

**Note-I've heard people get concerned over the way I portrayed Mrs. Hanson. Just to clear it up, I tried to write her as a woman who is going through a tough time and did something she thought she had to do to make everything better. Hope that kinda clears stuff up!**

_"Mom, I thought you said you were having another baby. Where is it, I wanna see it."_

_The woman just sat there on the couch, still woozy from the hospital visit and all that had happened. She motioned for her son to come over to the couch and sit with her. She pulled the little boy close to her and hugged him tightly._

_"Tommy, you need to understand something. You, me, and Dad have a hard life right now and a new baby just wouldn't fit in. That baby was more of a mistake than anything. Just forget about it, okay?"_

_Tom nodded but his eyes filled with tears. How could he forget about the baby who was supposed to be coming home with them but was taken away instead? He had actually begun to think that a little sister would be fun…………_

Just then Tom's eyes flew open and he bolted up with a gasp. He was in a cold sweat and left with a feeling of fear and guilt. He rubbed his eyes and lay back down, desperately trying to get back to sleep. He'd never met his little sister, but she was still able to haunt him in his dreams. He understood now why his parents gave her up for adoption, but he still wondered about what happened to her. He didn't even know her name. But there was nothing he could do, he couldn't even talk about it to anyone; he had never told anyone that he had a sister somewhere out there and his mother still liked to pretend that she didn't exist. Unfortunately for Tom he just couldn't let go of her that easily. He'd seen families that had been ripped apart in his line of work and he couldn't help but think that his family was slightly ripped apart, that his only sibling was an outcast. But again, there was nothing he could do. Right?

**Please review, very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I still don't own anything, please don't sue me.**

**Note-I've heard people get concerned over the way I portrayed Mrs. Hanson. Just to clear it up, I tried to write her as a woman who is going through a tough time and did something she thought she had to do to make everything better. Hope that kinda clears stuff up!**

**Another note-yes, I know I already know I put the above note in the last chapter. My literary partner suggested I put it here too, she's weird like that. Whatever, enjoy!**

The nightmare left a shadow over Tom the next day which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the squad. Hanson acted a certain way when something was bothering him. He had a way of acting like the most pissed off guy you've ever seen, almost like a teenage boy instead of the full grown man that he was. But this time he didn't seem pissed, he seemed sad.

"I dunno, Tom isn't the kind of guy to walk around all depressed. He thinks that people would see him as weak."

Judy looked up at Doug. Doug had been especially worried about Tom. They were working a case together and he was the first to notice that Tom was acting strange. Judy just sighed.

"I don't know Doug. Usually when Tom's upset he just wants to be left alone. Maybe we should just let him deal with it."

"Yeah, maybe…." Doug absently replied, Judy knowing that he thought the exact opposite of what she said. Doug was sweet, but sometimes a guy just needs to be left alone. Then almost on cue Tom walked in, the sad and dazed look still swimming in his eyes as he sat down at his desk. Also on cue Doug walked straight over to Tom's desk and stared him down.

"Hey man, what's wrong? You've been acting sad all day and all day you've just been moping around."

Tom slowly raised his head. "Doug, I'm just not in the greatest mood right now." He tried to look like he was absorbed with signing the paperwork that lay on his desk, but Doug just stayed there. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" he asked sarcastically.

"No…I'm fine." Even Doug knew when he was beat. He returned to his respective desk and looked through his own papers with a slight look of disappointment in his face. Tom had to give a slight grin. It was nice of Doug that he was concerned, but sometimes he just doesn't know when to leave a guy alone. The memory from the dream flooded him again and he felt like the blood in his veins had been replaced with ice. How the fuck could some girl he didn't even know effect him like this? Maybe it's that whole family instinct. Or maybe he was just sensitive. Whatever it was, all he wanted to do was see her, just once, to met her and see what had become of the sister he never knew. Damn, he thought that those kinds of feelings were just the kind of things script writers for movies make for a sappy story. Guess not……

"Hey, did you guys update the computers yet?"

Judy looked up at Ioki with a look of confusion on her face. "I didn't think we had to update them."

"Well we do. The police department down here has this new program that they think will help out with certain types of cases that have to do with adopted children."

Tom looked up, suddenly interested. "What is it? What does it do?"

"It's some kind of database that keeps records of adoption cases around America. It keeps case files from the adoption process, shows the current locations of the adopted kids, the families they were originally from, stuff like that."

"Sounds like it could be useful." Judy said. No one noticed Tom hold his pencil so tight that his knuckles turned white. "How does this thing work?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"You just type in the name of the kid in question, the name of their adoptive parents, or the names of the original parents and the database will pull up anything with those names in them. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah," Tom said, nervous energy flowing through him like electricity, "really cool."

**Okay, this was short, but there IS more to come!!!!!!!!!!!! Check back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, they really are appreciated! Why don't you write more?**

Tom never really imagined ever really trying to find his sister. Truthfully, he was scared of what would happen. What if he DID find her and she didn't want to see him? She would be in her teens by now, he guessed, and it would be understandable if she was angry or felt some resentment towards her original family. Or maybe they would be polar opposites and hate each other. But he always was conflicted between choices; what would be worse? Getting up the courage to find her and find out what would happen or never knowing and always kicking himself for never finding out? And now, here was the perfect opportunity to finally find her. All he had to do was walk over to a computer, access the database (in fact, Ioki was installing it right now), type in the name "Hanson" and that would be that. It almost seemed too easy.

"Hanson? You alright?"

Tom looked up, startled, and stared into Judy's face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he stated, trying to sound convincing.

Judy shrugged. "You just seem a little distant. You were the same way yesterday. Is there something on your mind?"

Tom looked down to his hands on his desk. "No, not really."

"What do you mean 'not really?'" asked Doug suddenly. Tom jumped at the sound of his voice, not expecting it.

"Nice to know you enjoy eavesdropping on conversations, Penhall!" Judy shot at him. Doug drew his hand to his chest and made a fake-concerned face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to eavesdrop on the private conversation that you're having right in front of everybody! How DARE I overhear what you're saying!"

Judy rolled her eyes and Tom groaned, but still smiled. "Ah Penhall, I can always count on you to be the pompous ass we all know and love."

He bowed. "Always proud to play the part! But seriously man, you have been acting kind of distant. I know you said you weren't in the greatest mood the other day, but you still seem…..not right."

Tom ran his hand through his hair. He always appreciated his friends trying to help him when he was upset, but there were some things that he wasn't ready to talk about. "Really you guys, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Well get some sleep!" Judy said, punching him lightly in the arm. "We want the regular Tom back!"

Tom chuckled and went back to his paperwork that needed to be finished. It was slow around the chapel. Usually he would have been fine to stay here and goof off for a few days, but now it just meant time to turn over his thoughts about the database. Should he look her up, even though he had no idea what he would find? He gripped his pencil tightly again. Why couldn't he just make up his damn mind and come to a resolution?

"Hanson! You got that paperwork for me yet?"

Tom jumped yet again, Fuller's voice bringing him out of his deep cloud of thought. Funny, he was almost grateful. "Almost finished, Captain."

"Good. Hey, where's Ioki?"

"Right here sir!" Ioki yelled. "I was just installing that new database thingy. I even tested it, it works like a well-oiled machine!"

Fuller gave him a look of approval. "Good work Ioki. Nice to see you all keep busy even when assignments aren't pouring in."

"Hey, it just means less crime, right? So it's a good thing." Doug said optimistically. Fuller raised an eyebrow.

"Just means they haven't been caught yet Penhall."

"You have such an optimistic mind Captain."

"I try to." Fuller said in a no-nonsense manner and left them. Tom went back to his paperwork, desperately trying to concentrate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"See you later guys." Ioki said, waving to everyone else.

"Yeah, see ya." Doug answered back. "Sure you're not leaving yet Tommy?"

"I'll just be here five more minutes, I just need to finish that paperwork Fuller wants done."

"I thought you already finished that."

Tom swallowed. "No, there's a little more I have left to do." He was surprised at how convincing the lie sounded.

"Alright, see ya then." Doug said, slapping his arm. Tom smiled at him and then waited until he actually heard Doug leave the building. Then he slowly made his way over to the computers, stopping in front of one. It would be so easy. He sat down at the chair in front of the computer and hesitated slightly before turning the machine on. He took a deep breath and looked back up at the screen. He clenched his fists tightly and sighed deeply. Then in one swift move he turned the computer off and stormed out of the chapel. When he got outside he just tried to breathe in as much fresh air as possible and clear his head. What the hell was he going to do?

**Hehehe, I love doing cliffhangers! I'll post more, promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first off, sorry for the delay in the update. My literary partner and I have both just started high school and we are really busy these days, and I mean REALLY busy. We are also in the planning stages of some new ****fanfics****, so we're pretty loaded. But here's the next chapter, hopefully the wait for the next chapters won't be so long. Also, thanks a bunch for the reviews, we both really appreciate it!**

**P.S.-I still own nothing. My lit partner owns nothing. There ****ya**** go.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom was tired the next day at work. He hadn't slept much the night before. He was too ashamed of himself. All he needed to do was make a few clicks on the keyboard and he could have found his sister, but he had gotten too scared.

_"I mean really, what would I do if I did end up finding her? It's not like she would just up and welcome me with open arms. Maybe it's for the best if I don't find her…"_

He massaged his temples in exhaustion. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He simply finished the last of his work for the day and prepared to leave. He walked out of the chapel and down the long flights of stairs outside wearily to his trusty Mustang and prepared to unlock the door. Just then, he felt a warmth on his shoulder that made a shiver go down his spine.

"Don't worry Hanson, it's just lil' old me!" Judy chuckled. Tom straightened up and looked at her.

"What's up Jude?" he asked, giving his best fake smile.

"Actually, that's what we were going to ask you." said Doug, who suddenly popped up behind Judy, making another shiver go down Tom's spine.

"Wh…what do you guys mean?"

"Oh, come on Hanson, you haven't been yourself for the past few days. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's kinda obvious." Judy said, firmly but gently. Doug talked to him in almost the exact same tone.

"We know you too well for this, man. Something's bothering you, we all know it."

Tom's throat went dry. He couldn't let them find out. Some things are too damn personal. He looked down on his hands and sighed.

"Just forget it you guys okay? I'm fine, really."

"Hanson, stop it. Something is going on. Just tell us what it is so we can help you." Judy squeezed his left shoulder and Doug slapped him on the back. Tom felt himself weakening.

"It's just…it's just really personal, that's all…"

Doug gave Tom a grin full of understanding. "Well, whatever it is, we can help. What is it Tom, is it something in your love life? Family matters?"

Tom swallowed. "Family matters…no…well, yeah, I guess it is." What the hell was he saying? Of course it was! He silently damned his ability to get easily flustered.

Doug and Judy took one look at Tom and they knew it was really serious. "I have a deep, dark secret" was practically etched onto his face.

"Tommy, what is it?" Judy asked, her voice sounding almost desperate. Tom gaped at both of them, not knowing what to do at all. How could he tell them something like what he was hiding?

"I…I…you all would be ashamed of me if I told you."

"Tom, no we won't. Just tell us, this is starting to get to all of us." Doug said, the slight pleading tone in his voice as well.

Tom felt like he was going to be sick. Should he really tell them? Just now he realized how much it hurt to keep the secret in, to realize that there were so many people around to help him. But would they help him if they found out just what he was hiding? Tom's stomach lurched and the words escaped him before he could stop them.

"I have a sister."

Doug and Judy looked at each other, slightly confused. "What did you say?" Judy asked.

"I…I have a sister. A younger sister to be exact. At the time, my family wasn't ready for another kid, but my parents didn't want to get an abortion. My mother carried the baby to term and then gave her up for adoption." Tom babbled out the words so fast that it took a minute for it to sink into Tom and Judy. He swallowed again, trying to calm himself down. "And now we have this database that I can use to find her, but I'm too damn scared of what she would think of me after all the years that have passed. And that's what's been bothering me." Tom finished.

Judy and Doug were at a loss for words. My God, what could they say? All they could do was put comforting arms around Tom.

"Good God Hanson, why…why haven't you said anything until now?" Doug managed to get out.

"I already told you, you would have been ashamed of me. The whole thing isn't something my family is very proud of."

"Tom, how could you think such a thing? It wasn't your fault." Judy comfortingly told Tom, her left arm tightly wrapped around his shoulders.

"Sometimes it feels that way."

"It's just the whole unconditional love for family kicking in." Doug told him. "Look at you Tom, you're such a nice guy that you love someone you've never met!"

Tom gave him a small smile. Judy smiled too. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Tom looked up at her. "Yeah, thanks guys."

"Have you tried finding her at all" Doug asked gently.

Tom tensed slightly, but still opened up. "Yeah, I tried to, on that database…but I…I got scared…" He bowed his head in embarrassment.

Doug shook him slightly. "Hey man, don't sweat it, anyone would have been scared. How about tonight you get some sleep, think things over, and then decide what you want to do."

Judy nodded in agreement. "And whatever you decide to do, we're here for you. I'm sure everyone else is too, if you feel comfortable telling them too."

"Thanks Jude…Doug…I think I need to turn it over for a while before I do anything, at least for the night."

"See ya then." Doug said, giving him a last friendly shake. "Likewise." said Judy. "Are you okay to drive home?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks again." With one last little smile, he got into his car and watched his friends walk away before leaving himself, off to contemplate what to do about his sister. But he already knew the answer. He was ready to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom came into work the next day with his head held high. Twinges of doubt still tugged at his heart, but he tried to dismiss them the best that he could. After a long night of contemplation he made his choice and was going to stick with it. Doug and Judy smiled at him as he walked in and he nodded to them as he walked over to Ioki.

"Iokage, think you can get that child database up and running for me?"

"You can do it yourself you know, it's not that hard."

Tom grinned. "Yeah, but you know more about it than I do. And just think how pissed you would be if I pressed the wrong button on the computer and blew it to hell."

Ioki sighed and made his way over to the computer. "You do have a way of making a point, Hanson. So why do you need the database, a case you're working on or something?"

"Kind of..." Tom stated quietly. Ioki looked at him in a funny way, but only for a second as he started to turn the computer on. As Tom sat down, he took a deep breath and, slowly, Doug and Judy made their way over to him. Doug placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay Tommy, just type in her name."

Ioki's brow creased in thought. "Okay, I'm really missing something here, aren't I?"

Tom looked back at him over his shoulder. "I'll tell you later." he said and focused his attention on the computer screen. His fingers seemed to tingle as he typed in his own last name into the computer and pressed enter. He scanned the case files (who knew so many people had the last name Hanson?) until he found one with his parent's names in it. He clicked it and a case file popped up on the screen and all the others shifted to get a better view, even Ioki who didn't even know what was going on.

"Tom...did you just type in your own last name to find this girl?" He nodded, barely noticing the question.

"Wait...then that means...does that mean this girl is related to you? If she is then you need to get off the case you know the rules about fam-"

"It's not a case Ioki. Tom said he would tell you about it later." Judy quietly told Ioki, trying to give Tom all the concentration he needed. His eyes finally moved from the screen to look at Doug and Judy.

"Theresa...Theresa Santos." He chuckled. "Our names both start with T."

They both smiled at that, seeing the light in Tom's eyes as he said it. He shifted his head back to look at the screen and the light slightly dimmed. "Christ, she had so many foster homes before she finally got adopted..."

Judy squeezed his shoulder. She scanned her eyes down the screen and smiled. "But look where her adoptive parents live."

Tom's eyes shifted to where Judy's were and he felt his jaw drop ever so slightly. "She lives in this city...right here!" A wide smile spread across his face. Doug laughed at the look of delight on Tom's face.

"Look man, it even lists her address." He pointed to the typed letters on the screen. Why not send her a letter or something? Let her know you're out there."

"Yeah...yeah..." Tom said, a little overwhelmed. He took a pad and pencil that was laying next to the computer and wrote down her address. This was all too perfect.

"I guess I have a lot to tell you about." Tom said as he looked into Ioki's bewildered face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Near the end of the day after everyone had finished their work, instead of heading home as they usually would they all gathered around Tom's desk as he prepared to write a letter to Theresa.

"Jesus guys, what the hell should I say to her?"

"Just say a little about yourself. Let her know you want to meet her." Judy suggested.

"But then wouldn't it just seem like I only care about myself?"

Doug sighed. "It's not like you can really talk about anything about her. You've never met her. She'll understand, I'm sure."

"Or you could ask her to tell you about herself. It might make her write back." Ioki said, leaning in slightly.

"I need to think about this, I'll just write it at home." Tom stated, sounding emotionally exhaused. But happy, everyone seemed to notice. With that, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Early the next morning, Tom walked with one hand deep into his pocket and one holding onto a note. He stopped when he got to a mailbox. He looked at the note, kissed it, and dropped it into the mailbox. He smiled and walked back to his mustang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Theresa clutched her arms tight around her as a gust of wind hit her. "Good God, it's only fucking September and it's cold already!" she said to her best friend walking in stride with her, Matt.

Matt shrugged. "It's the beginning of fall. Always has been."

Theresa looked at him with a look of slight annoyance on her face. "You know, for someone with blue hair and multiple piercings you sure don't seem very vibrant." Matt just smiled.

"You've always been the crazy one, you know that T." he said, wrapping his arm across her shoulder.

Theresa smiled and rolled her eyes. He was right after all. She commanded attention wherever she went. It was in part due to her looks. Her shiny light brown hair was cut as short as a boy's and she wore clothes that stood out in a crowd, but she could pull it off because she had been blessed with striking good looks. Her wide dark brown eyes were usually lined with black eyeliner, a look that her high cheekbones complimented. Sometimes she got looks for her style, both good and bad, but she was in a band, how could she be anything other than a rocker? Another part of her attention grabbing presence was her open personality and charm. Because of her background of multiple foster homes after her real parents gave her up, people expected her to be jaded and shy, so they were surprised by what they saw in her personality. She smiled to herself.

_"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."_ she thought.Matt squeezed her shoulder. He had known her for years, he could tell when she was lost in thought. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, looks like we're at your street Baby Blue. I'll see you later." Matt waved goodbye as they went their separate ways. Theresa grabbed the mail from the mailbox and let herself into her house.

"¡La mamá, yo en casa!"

"¡Hola Theresa, yo acabo de pintar!"

She smiled. She loved being able to speak spanish. She had to learn it after a pair of Mexicans adopted her. Theresa sifted through the mail and stopped when she reached a note addressed to her. That was weird. She usually didn't get mail. She didn't recognize the sender either, some guy named Tom. She shrugged and went up to her room to open the letter. She picked her guitar up from its stand, sat on her bed, and opened the letter. As she read the letter, she felt like a million pound weight had been dropped on her.

_Dear Theresa,_

_You don't know me and to be honest, I really don't either. My name is Tom Hanson and I'm your brother. There's no easier way to say it. When I was nine our mother gave birth to you, but at the time our family wasn't ready to have another kid, so our parents gave you up for adoption. I can understand if you're angry and don't want to have anything to do to me, but I would like it if we got to know each other. Just send me back a letter if you're interested. If I never get a letter back, I'll understand and still have you in my thoughts._

_Tom_

Theresa noticed her hands start to shake. Attached to the note were copies of court documents, proving that this Tom was her brother. A flood of emotions ran through her, not helping her shaky state. She was confused, shocked, and surprisingly...happy. She had secretly always wanted to hear from someone in her own family. A small smile spread across her face, even as tears burned their way down her cheeks.

**Wow, that was long for me, but I figured that would make up for the lack of updates, high school is so crazy! And many thanks to my consistent reviewers, they are much appreciated, you probably don't even know how much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this chapter will be from Theresa's POV so you learn a little more about her. The approach I wanted to take with her was that you can have a lot of things and still be missing something. Oh yeah, and I own nothing from 21JS except for the characters in this chapter (except Tom).**

Theresa wiped away the tears in my eyes, but they just kept coming back. It was weird. She always thought that if someone from her "real" family ever contacted her she wouldn't cry (so cliché), but this letter...it went right to her heart. She lay down on her pillows and tried to make the tears stop. Eventually they did, but the smile never left her face. Even though she told everyone who knew her that she never expected to find her family, she always held out a little hope, and now it just dropped in her lap in the form of a letter. She never thought it would be this easy.

You see, her life hadn't exactly been all sunshine and daisies. Almost as soon as she popped out of the womb she was passed around from one home to the next in the foster child circuit. She had always hated it. It was like all the families she lived with just wanted a pet to look after, not wanting to commit to raising her. She never stayed in one place longer than a year. Some kept her as short as a month. But one day, she landed in a home that wanted more than a little plaything. That was the home of Carmen and Juan Santos, a painter and chef, respectively, fresh out of Mexico who's only problem in their lives was that Carmen was barren. She was six years old when she finally got to live in a place that she thought of as a home rather than a hotel.

Theresa reached under her bed and pulled out a book that she kept photos of her family and friends in. She found the first picture that she had taken with her parents and smiled. She was a cute kid, she had to admit, but she looked so little and scared. Of course, that's what she was before they had gotten a hold of her.

As you can imagine, all the moving around never gave Theresa much of a chance to develop any social skills or hobbies. Juan and Carlos quickly changed that. They enrolled her in dance classes, a big part of their Mexican culture, and enlisted a Japanese friend of theirs who was a martial arts instructor before he came to the U.S. to teach her karate and the ways of Japanese steel as a way for her to meet new people. By the time she was ten, she had grown into the charming and open-hearted person she was today with lots of friends who learned that she shouldn't be ashamed of her bumpy past. Then, on her eleventh birthday, she received an old guitar from her father who was in a band during his spare time and thought that the time was ripe to add singing and the guitar to her resume. Now, she could dance, play the guitar, sing, and totally kick your ass, and she was smart and pretty to top it off. She never wanted to sound arrogant, but she was VERY proud of herself. Who would have thought that someone with her past would be able to accomplish so much?

"Or maybe it's because of my past." she thought to herself. She set the photo book down and walked over to the window. She lightly touched the sword that her master, Higarushi, had gifted to her when he deemed her ready. She opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. She smiled again. From the outside, her life must seem like a dream. But there had always been a dark cloud that followed her everywhere she went in life. No amount of accomplishments would fix the uncertainty, fear, and loneliness that plagued her ever since the day she was born. She would never know what it was like to have a blood relative who could tell her about her real family.

Theresa took one last deep breath and went over to the phone in her room and dialed a number that she knew all too well.

_"Hey, if this is Pete, I told you I would pay you back later."_

"Relax Baby Blue, it's just me."

_"Oh, hey T. Is something wrong? You sound like you just got done crying."_

"That's why I called."

_"What's wrong Theresa? You're not the crying type."_

"I'll tell you, but first you have to do something for me. Get the band together and come to my house. There's something I need to talk to you guys about. And it's big. I mean really big."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT did you just say?"

"You don't believe me, look at the fucking letter!"

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that this is...its crazy. But I gotta say, I'm happy for you!"

Theresa just rolled her eyes. These were her closest friends, but they were crazy. The one who was just talking, Gregg, was as vibrant and silly as his orange hair brought on by his Irish heritage. He was also the best bass player she had ever seen that was under the age of twenty. Lying on her bed was Matt, whom she affectionately called Baby Blue because of his blue hair, was definitely the calmest out of all of them and her best friend who could play a mean guitar. Sitting in the corner was Maggie, their drummer. She was the most deliciously weird one out of all of them and they loved her for it. Growing up in London, weird and punk was the norm. She fiddled with her pink and green hair and nose ring, things she did while she was nervous.

"Well, what does this mean?" Maggie asked in her heavily accented British voice.

"What do you mean 'what does it mean'? It means that I have a brother! One that lives around here to top it off!"

"Do you feel dumb because you missed him?"

Everyone just looked at him.

"Bloody hell Gregg, how the fuck was she supposed to know he lived around here?"

"I...I don't know, I guess they look alike or something."

"Just because someone looks like someone doesn't mean that they're blood related!"

"WELL IT USUALLY DOES!"

The room suddenly went quiet when Theresa drew her sword.

"Okay you guys, I appreciate that you're as excited about this as I am, but could we please CALM THE FUCK DOWN for my sake... please?!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But...this is great T. It's really fucking great. This is what you were waiting for, right?"

"Yeah G. Yeah it is." She sheathed the sword again and went over to her bed next to Matt and laid her head on his legs.

"Well, you should write back to him." Matt told her as he patted her on the head.

"Yeah...but...what if he doesn't like me?"

Maggie stood up and walked toward the bed. "T, of course he'll like you. You're, like, the most awesome samurai, musically inclined, dancing person that I know! In fact, you might be the only one I know."

Gregg giggled. "Yeah, and after all, he was the one that found you."

"Yeah, but, what if he's like a total republican tight ass or something?"

"Then you can teach him reason and turn him to our side." Matt told her. Theresa just smiled.

Maggie picked up the note and looked it over. "How old is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Tom, in case you hadn't noticed, Tom Hanson. Anyway, he said that he was nine when I was born. I'm almost fifteen now, so I guess he's twenty-three."

"Ooooo, he's an older guy. Just how I like my men!"

"Maggie, that's so gross, this is my brother we're talking about!"

"Yeah, but if he's as pretty as you are, he is gonna be HOT!"

"Maggie..."

"Hey, don't cramp my bisexual style! Unless you're curious..."

"Yeah, why not hook up with a girl?!"

"You know I love you Gregg, but if I ever decide that I'm bisexual, it won't be to entertain your personal fantasies. Alright, so you guys think I should write back?"

"Definitely." they all said together.

"Okay. That's settled then."

**Check back, more to come!**


End file.
